Memory devices are widely used in computers and many other electronic items to store information. Some conventional memory devices have a relatively high density to meet demand for storing a large amount of information. However, many such conventional memory devices may consume a relatively high amount of energy, thereby making them unfavorable for use in some electronic devices and systems.